


Full moon

by Everythingshipz



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Clark Kent - Freeform, Cruise Ships, DC Comics Rebirth, Diana prince - Freeform, Dinah Lance - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, Lois lane - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Prom, Sex, Talent Shows, Wonderbat, bmww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingshipz/pseuds/Everythingshipz
Summary: Teenage Billionare Playboy Bruce Wayne is living the college life being the greatest football player College Jock with his best friend Clark Kent. His whole group of friends (Barry Allen, John Stewart, J'ohn Jonezz and Oliver Queen) are the most popular in Justice College.Diana Prince and her best friend Shayera Hol and their group of friends (Lois Lane, Dinah Lance, Iris West) are the schools smartest, prettiest and popular group of girls. They are going through College together as friends.





	Full moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so year and my inspiration to write came from @LOTslover go check out her stories

Bruce POV

It was 6 am in the morning I'm coming back from my daily jog listening to Justin Timberlake. I'm on my way back to the manor to take a shower and get ready for school. It's My first year on campus today and I'm am not so happy to be there because I will be seeing my ex ' s Talia and Selena, God they are annoying. Talia is too obsessive and Selena is just to playful. Honestly the only thing I'm looking foward to is my team, group of friends and to see Diana. Yes Diana Prince the most beautiful girl in high school. Most of my friends in my group are dating her friends Barry is with Iris, John is with Shayera, Ollie/Oliver is with Dinah and Clark my best friend is with Lois. Diana is the only single one in the group. She is drop dead gorgeous and all the guys in the school wanted her including me but it seemed like she didn't want anyone. I've tried to ask her best friend Shayera if Diana is interested in someone and yet no response. 

I get to the manor to find Alfred making breakfast.  
"Morning Alfred" I said  
"Morning Master Bruce what would you like for lunch?" He asked  
"I'll just get food at the cafeteria, but thanks Alfred." I responded  
"Your welcome sir. I have placed today's attire on your bed, your bags are packed and ready in the car, breakfast will be served as soon as you are done in the shower." He said  
"Thanks Alfred oh and what about the..."  
He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.  
"Already done, now go shower you are stinking up the foyer." He said  
"Whatever old man." I said

I walked into the second master bedroom aka old room since im moving to campus and headed straight towards the bathroom. I stripped off all my sweaty clothes and threw them in the laundry mat. Heading for the the showers I turn the hot water on and get in the shower. The hot water hitting my sweaty body as I wash the grime off of me. I exit the shower and head to the basin to brush my teeth. I take my minty listerine and wash my mouth with the mouthwash. I take my shaver and remove the stuble that was beginning to grow and rub on some after shave. I leave my bathroom and head to the the bed where Alfred had laid out my clothes for today. As I wear my Calvin Klein underwear I get a text from Clark.  
'Hey bruce so I just picked up the guys and Lois is picking up the girls. I'm on my way to your house I hope you are ready ill be there is 10 minutes meet me outside.' I sent one back saying 'Hey Clark I'm getting ready see you then.' I quickly put on my dark blue denim jeans and a black v-neck short sleeve shirt.  
I go to my dresser and take out my Tag Heuer watch that Alfred got me for my 18th birthday.  
I spray some Amen cologne and wear my Justice high school football jacket and take my phone out of the charger and head down stairs to see Alfred pouring me some orange juice in a glass that is next to my plate of food.  
"Are you ready Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he sat down on the seat opposite me.  
"Yes Alfred I am." I replied  
"I hope you will finally find the one and that you won't go around misleading and breaking girls hearts, and that you don't only focus on the fun side of life but also the serious part that you can go and run your father's business in future.  
Well Alfred until that day comes in will be ready but my father still has a seat at the head of the table so I will wait my turn.  
"I'm well aware but you know you still need to get straight A's."He said As I  finishing my food and the last of my orange juice.  
"Well I do get straight A's Alfred."I retort  
"It should stay that way." He said  
Soon enough I hear Clark's car stop and all the guys come in the house.  
"Hey Alfred." They all say announcing their presence.  
"Morning boys, are you ready for your first year."  
"I'm siked. First I'm getting my car. Then I there's the fall dance already coming up and it's Iris and I's 1 year anniversary so I'm planning something big." Barry said with so much enthusiasm.  
"Well I'm happy for you Master Barry. I'd like to here more but you will be late for your first day. Master Bruce I'll see on the weekend."  
"Bye Alfred." I said heading to my SUV that is parked outside.  
"Hey Clark why don't we take my car and leave yours here?" I asked  
"Sure thing bro."He said  
As we pack all the bags in the car I over here Clark on the phone.  
"Hey Lois. Yes we on the way we just picked up Bruce and and we coming there now give us 10 minutes cool. I love you. Bye."  
"Let's go the girls are waiting by the hang out." Clark said  
"Where is that?" Barry asked  
Clark just shrugs his shoulders,getting in the car we honk back to Alfred and exit the drive way.  
Then we were on our to college.

***  
30 minutes later

We got to school and greeted everyone then we went to an unusual area to find the girls sitting and chatting. We approach and Lois turns her head to see us coming towards them then she says something to the girls and they all look at us as we approach them. We get to the table and all the guys except J'ohn and I go to their lovers. Diana heads this way and goes straight to hug J'ohn and share a few words with him then she approaches me. With a few small strides.  
'Hey Bruce it's good to see you.' She said giving me a smile that reached both her ears that stole my breath away.  
'Hey Diana it's great to see you too' I say as I pull her in for a tight hug as I lift her off her feet only to here her squeal and feel her arms hold on tighter around my neck. I chuckle and put her back on the ground not letting go of her until we heard someone clearing their throat. We pulled back from each others embrace. I was a little disappointed that Clark had disturbed us but It was alright. I noticed how all the couples were watching me and Diana. 'Arent you supposed to be eating each others faces off ."I asked. 'Nah' they all replied. I went around giving hugs to all the girls as did the rest of the group. We sat down and  we started catching up. I look up to find Diana looking up at me. She gave me a brief smile then looked back at Shayera who was talking about the upcoming party hosted by Vic Sage, but I continue to stare at Diana. She look beautiful as always she wore a white sundress that had spaghetti straps with white wedge heels and she wore no make up except for red lipstick and her long raven curls bounced down her back with her black shades holding her hair back. Her blue eyes sparkle and bring a smile to my face.  
Moments later I feel someone's leg kicking against mine and removing the trance that Diana ' s beauty had put me in. I look up to find Clark with a smirk on his lips and a mischievous look on his face. The look in his eyes tells me his about to do something bad.  
'Soo... Bruce who you thinking of taking to the fall dance?" He asked mischievously.  
'Yeah Bruce who you taking?' Shayera and Dinah asked.  
Everyone was looking at me and I look back at them and then I look at Diana who is looking back at me and biting her bottom lip. God I want to suck on that bottom lip so bad.  
'Well I have not actually thought about it.' I was lying I did and I wanted to ask Diana to go with me.  
'Really?' Clark asked. 'That's odd because you think about women every second of everyday.Don't you?' He asked.  
'No Clark not every second of everyday.'I said  
It was then Barry asked Diana who she was going with and I looked to her direction.  
'Hey Di who you going with to the fall dance?'barry asked  
'Well... No one has asked me ye...'She didn't finish her sentence when Shayera interupted her. 'Don't lie Diana you rejected 5 guys already.'  
'Shay she is waiting for HIM to ask her to the dance.'Dinah said with a smirk on her lips.  
'Guys!'Diana said as embarrassment laced her face. Her cheeks turned blood red.  
'Diana who is he?'Clark asked  
'Clark you know I can't reveal that.'She said  
'Can we get we get a hint?' John asked.  
'N...'She was interupted again.  
'He's smart.' Shayera said  
'Handsome' Dinah said  
'On the football team.'Iris said  
'Sexy as hell' Lois said  
'Hey' Clark said about to complain. 'Babe it was her words' Lois said.  
We all heard the bell ring and we got up all the couples went to each other and started kissing while Diana and I walked away. We noticed that J'ohn was already heading to his locker so it was just me and Diana. I took her book bag and laptop bag for her as I walked her to class. Diana and I have the same classes. We both have Greek mythology, languages, physics, chemistry, biology and cybernetics. We both have biology then cybernetics. I quickly get to my locker to take out some books and then Diana and I continue walking to class. We get there and we take the two seats at the back. We in registration class. Diana and I start talking and then I feel a pair hand on my shoulders. That's when I turn around to see Talia. 'Hi beloved.' She said with a sultry voice.  
'Talia I'm talking to someone if you can't see. Now if you'll excuse me I want to get back to my conversation.' I said.  
Then I felt her hands go down to my pelvis and on my crouch trying to get me aroused but it won't work. I take her hand away from my dick and push her away from me. 'Sorry about that diana' I said with and embarrassment lacing my voice. She started laughing and I laughed with her still mesmerised by her infectious laugh. 'It's alright Bruce. It was actually quite funny to watch.' She said and they continued talking.

***  
It was lunch and the the group went the cafeteria to grab some food. Today's special was pepperoni pizza. The whole group sat at an open table by the door.0I sat next to Diana and barry sat next Iris who sat next to Clark and Lois who sat next to Shayera and John who also sat next to Ollie and Dinah. J'ohn was probably with Mariah. Clark and Lois were making kissy faces as well as Iris and Barry. Dinah, Shayera and Diana were talking about outfits they were going to wear to Vic's party. Well I'm not really friends with him but we get along his on the Junior squad and we were on the senior squad he was a cool person to hang out with. Sometimes. He had a bad temper though very aggressive so that's why we don't really get along.  
'Well girls you can come to my dorm so we can dress there.' Dinah said  
'Cool I'll just go pack.'Diana said  
'Same here' Shayera said  
'We will talk on the Group chat cause like Iris and Lois weren't really in the conversation.' Diana said  
"What time is the party anyway?" The guys asked.  
'Tomorrow around 7:00pm' said Shayera.  
'Hey Di so ill pick you up at 6:45, since all the love birds are going with each other.'I said   'Yeah just come to our dorm around then' she smile once she said that.

________________________________________________  
Hey so it's my first JLA fanfic I hope it was good 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my social media accounts:  
> @gadaffleck.wonderbat  
> @darveyscanopener  
> @greys.ncisla  
> And my private  
> @the.mys.cira  
> Byeeee❤❤


End file.
